Are you afraid of Falling?
by Kytesama
Summary: Discontiued
1. Prolouge

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n: Alrighty, this is my first fanfiction That I will post on here. The main OC is based upon Miran, my best friend. This was inspired by one of my friends who is going to a all-girl christen school. 

Miran: Really? I didn't know tat se goes to scool tere!

Nette(me):Tat's because I didn't tell you!

Miran: Awesome!

Nette: Oooooookkkkkkkaaaayyyyyyy... On wit te story! wait a minute...Miran wat did you do? My damn # key isn't working!!! -Miran runs off- -Nette runs after er-

(few minutes later)

Miran:Itai!

Nette:Fix my Fing key!

(Few more minutes later)

Miran:There your damn key is fixed!

Nette:Yeah!

Miran:You didn't have to hit me!

Nette:You didn't have to almost ruin my laptop.

Miran:Good point.

Nette&Miran:Anyways, enjoy the story!

Miran:oh and just so you know, a secondary school is a Jr/Sr High School, and in this story it includes Collage. I used to go to one until I transfered to my now school!

Nette:And the school's crest is the crest from the Village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Prologue- 

For many years, Konoha Academy has been the number one secondary school in the country. Many students have tried to get into the Academy only to fail, even though getting in would guarentee you'll be successful. The teachers are the best and the students are the smartest, as well as richest. But the school is for people that are special.

When a scholarship is given, it is a full scholarship that will pay for all of your books and your boarding fees, as well as your food and transportation needs. But you would have to pay for your uniform yourself.

The students can alter their uniforms however they like as long as these requirements are fullfiled-

The skirt of the girl's uniform has to at least go to her midthigh.  
The pants of the guy's uniform has to be at least go down to his mid thigh.  
The school's crest (a leaf) has to be on the uniform somewhere. Preferably the shirt.  
The shirt has to have a tie of somekind. You may have a scarf.  
The Gym uniform has to go down to the students midthigh and the shirt has to have sleeves of some kind.  
The girls hair has to be pulled back with a hairband, ribbon, ponytail holder, or gel.

Every year there is a assembly to chose the Prince and Princess. Uchiha Sasuke and Kakashi Kunairu have been the Prince and Princess for five years running, and no one will ever take that title away from them until they graduate Collage. But then again this is the time when traditions will change.

Both are extremely gorgous, extremely rich, and are totally intellegent. But they also have one more thing in common. They both have dark pasts. Kunairu's is sad and full of pain, while Sasuke's is full of awkwardness and a seperation from his family. Their pasts will be revelied later in the story.

But, now there's the new student, Uzumaki Naruto. The child, most full of sunlight. Always smiling, even when facing his fears, his deepest secrets. A True Angel. A true fallen angel.

He will change their lives in many ways...

But, unbeknowest to Kunairu and Naruto, they are twins...

* * *

A/n: Sounds like the perfect school, ne? 

Miran:I gave you the uniform ideas Nette-chan!

Nette:You act alot like Naruto and Kunairu.

Miran:You just said that you based that character on me!

Nette:Oh yeah! I remember now!

Miran:You're an idolt! Anyways R&Rand make Nette feel better for being a baka. and sorry that the Author's note is longer than the story.

Nette:Hey!

Miran:-ignoring her- Anyways R&Rand make Nette feel better for being a baka. And sorry that the Author's note is longer than the chapter.

Nette:I AM NOT AN IDOLT!!!

With lots-a-hugs and kisses, This is Lynette and Miranda signing off!! J/K!


	2. The New Student

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu will soon learn that having a fox spirit inside of them has its effects on the people that are closest to them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:My mom's gone for the weekend and I'm bored. Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored...

Miran:-stops her- I know already! You dyed your black hair NEON pink. It looks funny.

Nette:-thinking- I swear someone switched my dyes, I hate pink. I was trying to dye my hair bright green for that otaku club thing. Maybe I should dye it orange.

Miran:No. Your mom is already going to kill you when she sees that when she gets back Monday.

Nette:Its her favorite color so maybe she won't kill me.

Miran:We'll discuss this later when we have time. But for now you need to tell a story.

Nette:Fine then, -starts reading cinderella- Once upon a time there lived.

Miran:Not that!!! -pulls book away, throws it on the ground and starts to jump on it-

Nette:NOOOO!! my book! -picks up book and cradles in her arms- it's okay momma's here.

Miran:Hurry up and write. Please?

Nette:All you had to do was ask.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The New Student**

'Oh shit! I'm late for my first day!' That was the only thing running through Uzumaki Naruto's mind as he ran to the school which he was to attend per request by his father. Unbeknowest to little Naru-chan, he was about to collide with a dark haired boy who was running with a blond haired girl.

"Gomen Nasai! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" The blone reached out a hand and helped Naruto up.

"Hurry up, Baka! I don't want to be late!" The dark haired boy was glaring at her and she glared back repling,

"Then leave! we're near the office anyway!" While they were argueing Naruto took in their apperances. The girl had blond hair that was tied loosely with a ribbon, she had green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a green and black school uniform with the symbol of the Konoha Academy on it, and black high-heeled boots. The guy had dark blue hair, at first glance it would be black, and he had black eyes. His skin was paler than a ghost. He had on a school uniform similar to the blond but it was completly black, hard to pull out the symbol, and it was a guy's uniform. He had on black combat boots rather than high-heeled boots like her. They were both HOT!

Naruto himself was 5'11, flawlessly tanned, blond-haired, ocean-blue eyed with muscles and yet, slim. He could almost be called elegant. He had three whiskers on each cheek. Naruto was hot to girls and was cute to guys. He was as innocent as a angel, plus he looked like one too.

"You guys, Sensei asked me to drag your asses in there, because if you haven't noticed, IT IS FUCKING RAINING!!!" (It was actually sprinkling) A new voice joined the other two. Naruto looked at the new comer.

"Ahhh!! Neji-chan!!!" The girl squealed. The guy just grunted and walked toward 'Neji-chan'. The girl smiled and followed motioning for him to follow as well. "Hey, you're a student here right?" Naruto nodded. "Good, follow me and you'll be able to get your schedule, okie?"

"Stop teasing the new student, and get inside!" The principal was yelling at her. while that was going on, Naruto was wondering why he still hasn't heard their names.

"Prince, get to class, Princess, there's a request for you in the office, and Neji-kun, just get to class as well." The blonde, busty principal retreated into her office. Naruto was left standing there with a confused look on his face.

A few minutes later the Blonde came out with a smile on her face. "Alrighty then! Here's your class schedule and your student ID. You will need to get your books at the store around the corner. I'll take you there and help you figure it out. Uhh...Oh yeah! You will need to have your locker registered as well. I'll do it if you want me to!"

"Why are you helping me with all of this?" She frowned thinking.

"Because it is my nature and my responsiblity as the princess." She smiled again. Then she started to lead me to the store. "Besides, half the people who come here to this school don't know how the technology works!"

"Uhhh..." This was the first time someone had helped him for along time. It was the first time that he accepted it, so he had absolutly had no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. ummm... I'm sorry I don't know your name. Please forgive my rudeness, but what is your name?" She looked cautious. "Can you please tell me your name so I can figure out which locker you should have? And plus it would be neat to make a new friend." He stopped and looked at her with a confused expresson on his face.

"You really want to be my friend?" he asked incrediously. (A/n: I'm not even sure that's a word. If it is tell me the defination so I can use it correctly. Okie?) She just nodded and her smile turned into a grin. "Why? No one has ever wanted to be my friend, so why should it start now?"

She looked straight at him and replied, "You are in a differnt place now and with differnt people."

"But the feelings I get from people are the same."

"Let me refrase that: Don't dwell in the past and don't think too much about what's to come. The important thing now is our troubles now and what is happening NOW. When someone decides to allow you in their life, you need to allow it yourself. People are truly kind at the base of their heart you just need to see it. Everyone goes through something they hated at one point in their lives. Some hide it and never face their fears, and some just completly shut the world out. Wearing a mask won't help. You just need to face the unexpected and hope for the best." When she was done, Naruto was surprised. She then snapped out of her trance and said simply, "It has happened to me. I shut out everyone and tried to kill myself. Obviously I didn't succede, Neji-kun and Aniki found me and rushed me to the hosipital where A doctor operated on me and saved my life. Now I am completly healed, but...I can't forget the feelings of wanting to be loved, needed, and happy. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yes. I sometimes feel that way," He admitted it without looking her in the eyes. "And my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks for being honest. It's okay I still feel that way sometimes. I just face my fears." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on we might as well get your books befor-" The bell rung, signaling first period was over. People started to pour out from the classrooms. "Oh well, let's get out of here before-"

"Princess!" 'Oh shit, it's the fangirls.' The blond girl was comtiplating running away.

"I told you already that I will NOT get together WITH Sasuke-sama! He's gay. So stop asking!" She said sounding irritated. The owners of the voices came into view. There was another blond, except she had her platinum blond hair up in a ponytail, the other had bubble gum pink hair tied with a ribbon head band-and a larger than life forhead. They wore the same uniform. The pink-haired girl's was a mix of black and pink. The other's was a mix of black and Purple. The crest on their Uniforms was only faintly Visible.

"No. That's not what we wanted to ask you. We were wondering if you would like to join the Yaoi Fan Club?" 'Yaoi?' Both of their thoughts were in sinc. "Can you please? Kunairu-sama?" 'Kunairu? That's a pretty name. I think it fits the girl.' (A/n:I named her after my favorite weapon! You'll figure out why later. -Giggles-) Kunairu just shook her head.

"Gomen Nasai. I can't. I have to take care of someone. Let's go Naru-chan." She smiled a sad smile and turned, motioning for Naruto to follow.

"Uhh..Kunairu-san," Everyone just froze and looked at Naruto. Then the pink haired girl's face flashed in anger, as did the blond girl. Kunairu turned toward Naruto with her bangs over her eyes so no one knew what was going to happen. She was auctually smiling. But anyways, the yelling started, From more than just the two people in front of Naruto and Kunairu, But from EVERYONE around them.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO THE PRINCESS!!" A fist shot out toward him-toward Naruto...

* * *

A/n:Dun Dun Dun...

Miran:-emerging from the bathroom while holding a bottle in the air- Hey! I found the bottle that you used to dye your hair an-Oh no! -looking at the bottle while holding back hysterical laughter-

Nette:-worried- What? What is it?

Miran:You're not gonna like this... -Smiling-

Nette:What?

Miran:The color is perminent.

Nette:-pissed-WHAT!

Crazy guy who lives next door(also known as Brother):-also pissed-HEY!! SHUT THE FRAK UP!! IT'S 3:19AM IN THE FING MORNING!

Nette:-banging on the wall- STOP FING EAVESDROPPING YOU FING HERMATHADITE!

Miran:okay, that's enough coffie for today. -taking away all soda, coffie, energy drinks, etc-

Crazy guy who lives next door:YOU FING DYKE WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!

Nette:I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Miran:- Tranks Nette- Buenos Noches.

Nette:-snoring-

Miran:We'll continue this discussion later. Anyways, to you readers, Nette is going to sleep for a while. Sorry about the short chapter. Thank you for reading. Please Review, Flames will be used to bake the neighbor's birthday cake. All in all, I think that having her mother gone for a weekend isn't a very good thing.


	3. Tips for surviving

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu will soon learn that having a fox spirit inside of them has its effects on the people that are closest to them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:...

Miran:Are you still mad about the perminate pink hair dye?

Nette:-nod-

Miran:And the fact that Your mom said that you couldn't dye your hair color a differnt color for a month because she likes that color?

Nette:-Another nod-

Miran:Are you still tramatized from your boyfriends confession to swiching you hair dyes?

Nette:WHAT?!? HE WAS THE BASTARD THAT MADE ME RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Miran:Uhhh...I don't think I was supposed to say that.-struggling to hold Nette down-

Nette:YOU WERE KEEPING THAT A SECRET FROM ME?

Miran:Technically no. I found that out today.

Nette:From who? -Eyes glinting dangerously-

Miran:the crazy person who lives next door & that one chick from america that lives in this building with you.

Nette:My older brother and younger sister?

Miran:Oh yeah! That's who they are!

Nette:They're gonna die.

Miran:Good luck with that, but first write the story.

Nette:FINE!!-slams keyboard-

* * *

Chapter two-Tips for surviving

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO THE PRINCESS!!" A fist shot out toward him-toward Naruto.

Another hand caught it. When it did, everyone froze. The hand looked as if it were made of porcelin. "What is going on here? Kunairu, answer."

"I was trying to help the new student file the paperwork, get his books, and the picture for his ID, Sasuke-san," said Kunairu.

"Iruka-san can take care of that. Right now you need to go to the Principal's office." He smirked.

"WHAT?! I didn't even start the fight! Why am I the one to be punished?!?" Kunairu whined.

Sasuke just smirked again, "You just are."

"Where's Iru-chan anyways? He's supposed to take over isn't he? So why isn't he here?"

"I'm...right...here." Iruka whispered in her ear and poked her in her ribs. Everyone who was around laughed as she jumped like ten feet.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She blushed and yelled at Iruka.

"Hey, Nai-chan! Don't yell at Iru-chan like that," said Kakashi comeing into her line of vision.

"KK-nii-chan! You already made your goal of making Iru-senpai your bo-?" Kakashi covered Kunai's(A/n:I'm a start calling her that now.)mouth then sweat dropped at Iruka.

"What was that, Kunai-sama?" Iruka's eyes narrowed. Sasuke then decided to get in on the action with,

"Kunai-chan was going to asked if you two were da-" His mouth was covered by Kakashi's free hand.

Naruto got impaitent and yelled, interuppting Kakashi and Iruka's locked gazes, "Umm..I'm sorry, but CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" causing Kakashi to loosen his grip while Kunai and Sasuke wiggled out of his grip.

"Oh yeah! We were supposed to help you weren't we?" Kunai said wonderingly.

"Baka, shut up and let's go befor-"

"KUNAIRU!!!!!!" The principal yelled, interupting Sasuke.

"Ah! Shit! I forgot! Bye, Naru-chan!" she ran off with Kakashi at her heels. Sasuke walked off to his next class leaving Iruka and Naruto alone.

\/-After Naruto got his books registered and stuff-Just before third Period-\/

Iruka handed Naruto two folders and a book. "**Name:** Kakashi Kunairu? What?" He asked.

"Those are profiles on Sasuke and Kunairu, so you'll know more about them before you do something that might get yourself killed by the fangirls and the fanboys. I just thought that people might need it when they come here, so I sent some people to gather this information from the computers and their friends and acquaintances."Iruka smiled. "Read them, They'll help you with alot of things."

"Thanks, I'll read it in class. But what is this?" Naruto held up the book.

"It's a tips&tricks book to surviving this school year. I think that you'll need it, so if you're ever faced with a situation that you don't know how to handle, then consult this book. It has a list of most of the difficult students and their likes as well as their dislikes."

"Okay, uhh, thanks again."

"And, Just don't get caught with them because alot of people will be in trouble and will probably get sent to the hosipital curtasy of the Prince and Princess."

"Right!"

"Now get to your third period class because it's about to begin." Iruka sent him a smile.

"Okay, thanks again!" Naruto gave Iruka a sloppy Grinn and walked outside toward P.E.

-Wherever the heck Kunai is-

"YO! Aren't you supposed to be going to Gai-sensei's Phys. Ed class?" asked the principal.

"Well, technally yeah Tsunade-sama, But I need to plan this first. Okie?" She said with a smile.

"All right. You may stay in the records, but make sure to go to Saotobe's class." With that Tsunade walked out of the room.

"I will..."Kunai whispered as she returned to the old scrolls of magick and arts.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I'll write the profiles in the next chapter so you'll know what class has what teachers and what periods. Okie?

Miran:Why are all of your chapters so short?

Nette:I get bored writing them.

Miran:ADD?

Nette:What?

Miran:Never mind. Anyways, there is the culture festival at school so you'll be able to blend in with pink hair. We just need to think of costumes of charaters with pink or purple hair.

Nette:Purple?

Miran:I'll dye my hair so you won't feel like a freak.

Nette:Thanks! Maybe this might be a good thing.

Both: Anyways R&R! Flames accepted and ignored. Ja ne!

**(Please, Someone PM me and give me the meanings to more honorifics! PLEASE)  
Honorifics: examples: -San, -Chan, -Sama, -Baka, Etc.  
(HELP!!)**


	4. Profiling&Sasuke's a Pervert!

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. A little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:Miran left to spend two weeks with her father. I'll be doing this chapter without her, so be nice. Plus I'm not so good at descriptions so deal with the fact that I won't be describing them. And since she's gone I'll skip Phys ed, and go straight to Fourth hour-History with Saotobe-Sensei.

* * *

Chapter-3 Profiling&Sasuke's a Pervert! 

"Kyaaaaaa!!! Sasuke-sama!" Someone was screaming.

"Shit, Baka! What the hell happened?" yelled said boy was on the ground as a paint covered blonde girl attacked him.

"I ran into the art club..and-well..." the blonde was hesitanting and Sasuke noticed.

"Spit it out already! Plus get off me, baka!"

"Really, Sasuke-kun, You shouldn't be mean to my little sister," Kakashi came up to us as well as Iruka and Itachi.

"Ita-niichan! Sasu-chan is being mean to me again!" Kunairu wailed just as Naruto came around the corner with Ino and Sakura.

"HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, quite pissed at the fact he was being ingored.

"Oh, that's right isn't it?" Kunairu said.

"Anyways, Kunairu-san tell me what happened." Sasuke slapped a hand to his face only to find out it was covered in paint as well as the rest of his clothes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! The so-called Prince is covered in paint!" Naruto was laughing and rolling on the floor. Kakashi (finally) took notice and started to laugh as well. Itachi and Iruka were just smiling. Ino and Sakura were giggling. (A/n:Well what would you do if you saw Sasuke on the floor almost totally covered in paint with a clueless blonde haired girl on him?)

"Shut up!" The boy on the ground yelled losing his composure. "Get off of me!" He pushed Kunairu off and glared at her. "Now tell me what the fuck you're doing covered in paint!!"

"Oh yeah, I should tell you 'bout that." She comtaplated for a while. "All right here's what happened..." She sat down-crosslegged- on Sasuke, who yelled,

("DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO GET OFF!!!"), But was ingored. (Like always)

"I was doing my rounds and then when I walked into the Chem lab#2 I saw that the Art club was in it. As I approched them, I saw that they were mixing paint, again.

"So then I said, 'You guys know that you aren't supposed to be making paint in this Lab. This is the lab for the potions/drinks. You'll blow up the-" Then a thick cloud of smoke appeared and all of the finisihed paint was on me. When I realized this I ran to Sasuke and tripped falling on him and making him fall back."

"And why exactly did YOU run to ME?" Sasuke asked from the floor.

"Because, Sasu-chan they fear you more than me." Kunairu said innocently above Sasuke.

"If you want me to help you then GET OFF OF ME!!" Sasuke was roaring now.

Unfortunaly for everyone the bell rang and then Ino and Sakura decided to drag their entertainment to class. Naruto looked at his class list and asked Iruka where it was. He was pointed in the same direction as Kunairu and Sasuke were dragged.

!!10 or so minutes later!!(A/n:The classroom is like stairs.(1))

"Kya, Sasu, The new student..." Kunairu began in a whisper.

"Hn..." He nodded telling her to go on.

"Uhh.. well, Sasu...umm, do you--"

"Hurry up my paitence is snapping!" says he sharply.

"Doyoulikethenewstudentnarutobecauseithinkyoudosinceyoukeeplookingathimweirdlybutthenagainitmightbejustmyimaginationbecausewellidontreallyknowwhatgotmetothinkingthatstillanswermyquestionpleasesasuchan?" asked kunai.

"What?" asked Sasuke hitting her in the back of her head. "Repeat it, slowly this time."

"Do you like the new student, Naruto, because I think you do since you keep looking at him weirdly, but then again it might be just my imagination, because well I don't really know what got me to thinking that, still answer my question, please, Sasu-chan?"(2) He leaned up to Kunairu and whispered in her ear...

"I don't really know, but I know what I want to do to that little innnocent Kitsune.." (A/n:I won't tell you the rest of it because it was way too perverted and I'll leave it to your imaginations. LOL!)

Naruto looked up to see the 'prince' and 'princess' talking. Or rather he was whispering in her ear. Anyways, they were talking and it creeped him out. 'Maybe they found out about the profiles?' he thought suddenly panicking.

Then out of the blue Kunairu started to giggle hysterically and her nose started to bleed. She fell back in her chair and Sasuke was standing over her smirking. "Princess, is my class that BORING, that you have to make up perverted fantasies like Hatake-san?" Asked Saotobe.

Ignoring the sensei she just kept bleeding and giggling. "I'm sorry. She just asked me a question of which I just couldn't ingore her." Sasuke said in a bored tone, but still smirking.

"Well, pick her up off the floor. We need to continue class." Sasuke picked her up from the floor and looked up toward Naruto. His smirk got wider and as he locked gazes with Naruto.

Naruto just bent back down and started to read the profiles.

* * *

(A/n:Here's the Profiles. 

**Name:** Kakashi Kunairu

**Age:**Unknown **Gender:**Girl **Grade:**11(Junior) **Race:**Unknown **Blood Type:**AB **Birthday:**Sometime in October

**Eye Color:**Green? **Hair Color:**Blond **Skin**:Lighly Tanned

**Likes:**Ramen, Friends, Foxes, Green, Orange,Cats, Japenese Legands

**Dislikes**:"_That's none of your Business._" -Kunairu

**Her Class Schedule-**

**1 Grammer** Yamiko A+ 100

**2 Chemistry** Morisato A+ 100

**3 Physical** Education Gai A+ 100

**4 History** Saotobe A+ 100

**_-+First Lunch+-+_**

**5 Literature/Theater Arts** Jariya A+ 100

**6 Computer Class** Anko A+ 100

**7 Calculus** Orochimaru A+ 100

**8 Home Ecnomics **Kurenai A+ 100

**Night Classes**

**9 Psycology** Unavailible

**10 Medical Aid** Shizune A+ 100

* * *

**Talent-** _"Not Avalible"_ -Computer

_"That's none of your business._" -Neji

_"Fuck off."_ -Sasuke and Gaara

_"If you ask me that question again, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat."_ -Herself

**Siblings**- Kakashi Hatake

**Personality**-She changes too much to be sure-she has really bad mood swings.

**How long she's been here**-Unknown

**Class-**A **Linage**-Upper Upper class-Fithy Rich

**Jobs**- _"Fuck off"_ -Uchiha Brothers, Kakashi Siblings, Neji and Gaara

**Sports**-None- but really good at everything, especially swordsmanship **Clubs**-School Security

**Sexual Preferences**-Guys-No specific guy is known

**Health**-?

**Title**-Princess **How long**-five years (You can call her-Kunairu-sama, Kunairu-chan, Kunairu-senpai, Mistress Kunairu, or Princess (You may use her last name as well))

* * *

**Name**: Uchiha Sasuke

**Age:**17 **Gender:**Boy **Grade:**11(Junior) **Race:**Japanese **Blood Type:**AB **Birthday:**July 23

**Eye Color:**Black **Hair Color**:Dark Blue Almost Black **Skin:**Pale

**Likes:**Onigiri, Fighting, Black, Dark Blue

**Dislikes**:Everything Else

**His Class Schedule**-

**1 Grammer** Yamiko A+ 100

**2 Chemistry** Morisato A+ 100

**3 Physical Education** Gai A+ 100

**4 History** Saotobe A+ 100

_**-+First Lunch+-+**_

**5 Literature/Theater Arts** Jariya A+ 100

**6 Computer Class** Anko A+ 100

**7 Calculus** Orochimaru A+ 100

**8 Home Ecnomics** Kurenai A+ 100

**Night Classes**

**9 None**

**10 None**

* * *

**Talent**- Sharingan

**Siblings**- Uchiha Itachi

**Personality**-Cold, Stuck-up, Teme, Etc.

**How long he's been here**-Unknown

**Class**-A **Linage**-Upper Upper Class-Fithy Rich

**Jobs**-None

**Sports**-None- but really good at everything, especially swordsmanship **Clubs**-School Security

**Sexual Preferences**-Guys-No specific guy is known

**Health**-Never been sick

**Title**-Prince

**How long**-five years (You can call him-Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-senpai, Master Sasuke, or Prince (You may use his last name as well))

* * *

1- Have you ever scene "Ah! My goddess"? Well the classroom is just like Keiechi's Sensei's!

2-She has alot of Nicknames for Sasuke! (MY personal favorite though is SASU-CHAN!!!)

* * *

A/n:That's all. I can't wait till Miran comes back! Anyways R&R! The next chapter will be 'Lunch'! And Gaara will come in with so many more people! -giggles- Plus we'll introduce the concept of ItaGaa!! Yaoi! -swoons- Thanks for reading!!!! I won't post the next chapter until Miran Comes Home!(Or back to the dorm.) 


	5. Hey remember me?

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:Miran, why did you steal your father's credit card to fly home?

Miran:-sigh- His new wife was annoying me. I hate her and him. I really wanted to get away from it all.

Nette:-scratching her head- I really don't know how to respond to that, so...You're really weird.

Miran:Oh thanks, I try my best. -grins-

Nette:You're creepy.

Miran:Yes, yes of course. -smirking-

Nette:-shivers and makes a vauge gesture-Anyways, did you read the 3rd chapter?

Miran:Yeah, I edited it as well.

Nette:-glare-You bitch.

Miran:-smirking-You dyke.

Nette:Slut

Miran:Moran

Nette:Stupid

Miran:Start writing, freak.

* * *

Chapter-4 Hey remember me?

When the bell finally rang, Naruto had to ask a couple of people to get directions to the 'Lunch Room' or 'Parlor' or freakin' the 'sun room'(1). 'Damn rich kids. What the fuck, why can't they just call it a calfateria(2) or have just one room. Might as well choose a fucking room.' He chose 'The Sun Room.'

Unfortuntaly, that is the room where the Royal Court(3)(A/n:That's just a name for Kunai&Sasu's friends and siblings.) were eating their lunch today..

"Sasu-chan, he just walked in..." Kunairu whispered in her friends ear. Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto looking around, at least until he spotted a red-head and promptly walked toward Him.

"HEY I KNOW YOU!!! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!?" Rang out throughout the sun room.(A/n:Let's get closer to Naruto and the Red-head)

"No..." (A/n:That's Gaara for you guys. Miran:Don't you think you're ruining the surprise? Nette:No-they've probably guessed already.)

"Really, but I remember you...You're Sabaku Gaara, right? You used to go to K-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, That's you isn't it?" His face was passive.

"It IS you!!" The blond idolt was about to hug Gaara(4) but someone beat him to it.

"Gaara-chan, you're sooo cute." The owner cooed. Naruto looked up, 'it's that guy from earlier, the one that kunairu was talking to...'

"Itachi get off." Gaara seemed like he didn't like Itachi's attentions. Kunairu came up to them,

"Aww...Gaa-chan(5), it's nice to see you once more." She smiled a smile that was at least 1000-watts. She came up to him and kissed both of his cheeks. "Hi Naru-chan!" She repeated the motion to Naruto, and smirked when she saw Sasuke's glare.

"Kunairu...It's nice to see you again." Gaara said as he bowed toward her.

"Gaara-channnn! Pay attention to meeee!" Itachi whined(6) only annoying Gaara more.

"Here, Gaa-chan," She smiled at him and gave him a Bento box. He looked confused. "Gaara, here's lunch so you don't have to eat the food here. Tem-chan, told me that you like chocolate and ... so I made them special for you because that is what I do for all of my friends! But, if you don't want it I'll understand." She made a vauge gesture and smiled, but Naruto looked past the fake smile and saw the saddness in her eyes when she asked if he didn't want it.

"Sure, thanks."

"Ah! You're welcome Gaara!!!" She then glomped him and successfully made both of the Uchihas mad within 10 minutes.

"Kunairu, back off." Somone said calmly. Kunai, being as naive as Naruto, asked why and she was covered in another blonde's lunch.

"Aw Man, Tem-chan! You didn't have to pour your lunch on me!" She then let go of Gaara and started to whine to Temari.

"Temari?!" Naruto asked disbelivingly. He then glomped her when she saw him. She hugged them as well.

"Uhhh, what is going on?" Asked Itachi confused.

"I'd say that Naru-chan Knows them from a school he went to before."

"And you would know that how?"

"Look how their talking, It's most logical that They're old friends." Kunairu gestured to them and Itachi saw what she was talking about. Temari was smiling and Naruto was talking a mile a minute. Gaara was still trying to wigle out of Naruto's embrace, and Kankuro was laughing at them. All-in-all it made a very nice picture, like they were a family. 'Like they were family' thought kunairu sadly. (Miran:Awww Kunai-chan's jelous!!!)

"Anyways, Gaara We're gonna sit by you Okie?" Asked kunairu.

"I guess." Said Gaara finally out of Naruto's arms said.

"Thank you Gaa-chan." They joined Gaara and ate with him in silence, at least the most quiet that it could get with Naruto and the Royal Court who joined us because Kunairu was over there. Well let's start when Sasuke came.

"Hn, Baka." Said Sasuke sitting down next to kunairu and across from Naruto.

"Yes Sasu-chan. Speak fast because I'm not in the mood for your Uchiha Bullshit.(7)"

His eyes narrowed, "Kurenai-sensei, wants us to plan 'Parents Day', next week. We have to figure out the scheduling so, we don't have to attend the next two days of classes."

"No, I will still attend the classes." said Kunairu looking eyes with Sasuke, then she turned to face Kiba and the others who joined them. Teh rest of the meal was takin' up by very weird and very short conversations, about cheese, Donuts(Yes captialized), carrots, cats, dogs, wood(No perverts, the wood from trees), and Twizzlers.(8)

The bell rang and Naruto was happy. He had made friends on his first day who didn't judge him or anything. for the first time, he was truly happy...

* * *

1-I thought they should have at least three lunch rooms and each of them a differnt name. They have four Dining rooms for Dinner and two for Breakfast, since not really anyone eats breakfast.

2-Miran:They do have a calfateria, but it's for breakfast. Oh and neither of us know how to spell it.

3-The royal court includes: Kakashi, Itachi, Sai, Neji, Hinata, (Of course) Sasuke, Kunairu, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura(Much to Sasuke's Displeasure), Lee, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara(If he wanted to), Choji, and Shikamaru. They're in no particalur order, just

4-Miran:They were very close childhood friends way back before Gaara came to Konoha Achademy. Gaara moved to Konoha and Naruto moved to Kyoto and many other places before so he forgot that Gaara moved here. It's been five years.

5-Miran:She has names for everybody. For instance-Nejiji-chan, SaiAi-chan, ShikamaruShika-chan, TemariTem-chan, and the like.

6-I've actually never seen any episodes with Sai or Itachi, so we're just going on how others describe them. So far I've gathered that Sai is a pervert who talks about Naruto's penis too much and Itachi is a cold bastard like Sasuke. So sorry that They are OOC everyone's like that. (Except Kunairu, she has mood swings like Miran.)

7-She has mood swings like Miran does, And sasuke knows about them so he doesn't get mad when she yells or sceams at him.

8-Miran:If you want we could post the conversation.

* * *

A/n:Remember to pray for my mom to get the promotion in her job, because if she does she's taking me to eat at a really expensive(And REALLY GOOD) Sushi Restraunt!! Plus I'll get to get more Manga to add to my collection!!!

Miran:About the top earlier Author's note, We argue alot but we're still friends, after all we're weird like that.

Nette:Oh, and we're thinking of putting Kyuubi in the story with an OC. And Naruto and Sasuke will officially meet in the conversation-or the next chapter. Whatever you want us to post first.

Miran:NO MORE SPOILERS!

Nette:Aww, you're ruining my fun.

Miran:And you're ruining my depressedness.

Nette:Anyways Review, because we love reading your comments. Plus we both need to know how to make this story better.

Miran:Thank you to all of the faithful reviewers.


	6. The conversation:Omake theater 1

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:This is 'The Conversation!' 

Miran:thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!

Nette:Why?

Miran:I get to write a story in script format!

Nette:Oh, yeah...

Miran:I'll be writing this chapter, soo ENJOY!!

Nette:Dear Kami-sama, help us all...

* * *

Side Chapter-The Conversation-Omake theater 

Part one- Cheese- (Conversation between Kakashi, Itachi, Sai, Iruka, and Neji)

Kakashi:-pondering something-

Iruka:Kakashi-san, what are you thinking about?

Itachi:It's probably something perverted like, 'Icha Icha Paradise.' -grins evilly-

Kakashi:No, it's not that.

Sai:Then what is it?

Neji:Cheese.-blowing on his tea to cool it then taking a drink-

All except Kakashi and Neji:O-O WHAT?!

Kakashi: I've been thinking about cheese.

Neji:-Still with a blank espression-Melted cheese, is good with nachos.

Kakashi:And Steamed broccoli!-Smiling-

Iruka:Okay...putting up his hands

Sai:-Pumping his fist in the air-Yeah! I agree with Kakashi-san!

Itachi:-grinning-I like cheese. especially Fondue!!

Kakashi:What about you Iru-chan?

Iruka:I hate any kind of cheese. -Glaring and scaring everyone around him.-

* * *

Part two- Donuts- (Conversation between Kunairu, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, and Shikamaru) 

Kunairu:Hey! do you guys want donuts?-Smiling-

Naruto:YEAH!!-Happy-

Kiba:Donuts?-Confused-

Lee:I can already feel the silky, creamy taste of donuts in my mouth!-happy, Hyper-

Gaara:What?-confused but no-y show-y.-

Shikamaru:Troublesome.-Sighing-

* * *

Part three- Carrots- (Conversation between Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, and Kankuro) 

Hinata:Hey do you guys want carrots!?

Sasuke:No...I prefer Tomatos.

Shino:Carrots...

Kankuro:Tomatos? But carrots improve your vision!

Sasuke:I don't care, Tomatoes are good.

Hinata:Kankuro-san, carrots don't improve your vision.

Kankuro:That's all we ever see you eating, besides you and Neji-san both have great eyesight!

Everyone:-Twitch...-

Then...

Everyone:YOU'RE AN IDOLT!!!!!

* * *

Part four- Cats and dogs- (Conversation between TenTen, choji and Temari) 

TenTen:CATS!!!-pissed-

Temari:DOGS!!!-Also Pissed-

Choji:SHUT UP!!-TOTAlLY PISSED AND ANGRY-

(Sadly Choji was not seen for the rest of the day, until someone spotted him hanging from the flag pole.)

* * *

Part five- Twizzlers- (Conversation between Ino, Hinata, and Sakura) 

Hinata:Hey Do you guys want Twizzlers or Hersheys?

Ino:TWizZLERS!!!

Sakura:HERSHEY'S

Ino:Ewww, How can you eat that crap?(Miran:HEY IT IS NOT CRAP! FUCK YOU----

Nette:I have taken Miran away from the computer...she is currently in side of the bathroom yelling curses.

-Ten minutes later-

Miran:Okay I'm back.)

Sakura:What about Twizzlers, those are shit. I hate them.-looking at the wizzlers in her hand with disgust-

* * *

Part six- Wood- (Convesation between Naruto, Kunairu, and Sasuke.) 

Sasuke:Hn Baka , how are we going to get the class to bring in wood for the winter?

Kunairu:I don't know... -pondering- WAIT!

Sasuke:Too loud...-narrows eyes-

Kunairu:-yells in sasuke's ear-SO WHAT?! -earning a glare and shrugging it off- Anyways, I think we should use Naru-chan's body to our advantage.

Sasuke:No.

Naruto:Huh? What did you say?(Miran:Ah, sweet, sweet naive-ty.)

Kunairu:-Smiling-I was wondering if you would model for some pictures that I can use to get help for the class assignment.

Sasuke:No.

Naruto:-ingoring Sasuke- What am I supposed to do?

Kunairu:Model so I can sell the pictures to the gay guys that I know so we can pay the students in our class. -sipping her tea calmly waiting for the eruption-

Naruto and Sasuke:NO!

Naruto:What the hell is wrong with you?!!

Kunairu:-whispering in sasuke's ear- Sasu-chan, I would've guessed that you would want me to...

Sasuke:-Tenses up and twitches- StopdoingthatKunairu.

Naruto:Doing what?-Innocently looking at the two beautiful people before him-

Sasuke:-slight blush and diverts eyes-

Kunairu:-grins at them- Naru-chan, are you gay?

Sasuke:-BLUSH-

Naruto:-pouts- For your information I'm Bi.

Everyone in sun room except kuniaru:-Pause and Blush, with nosebleeds, thinking about all the things that could be done to the blond-

Naruto:-quietly-What-Why are people looking at me?

Kunairu:Because your cute and most cute people are sought after in this school. I think that you'll have a fan club before long too..

Sasuke:No!

kuniaru:why do you keep saying 'no' sasu-chan. -Whispers in Sasuke's ear- but I ment that you both would have a fan club, named SasuNaru, that will be started by-

Naruto:What are you whispering about?

Sasuke:-Hides blush- Nothing--thinks about something for a bit- Dobe.

Naruto:-yells- I AM NOT A DOBE, FUCKING TEME!!!!

Kuniaru:Calm down you two.

Sasuke:-shruggs-Anyways, how did we start this conversation?

Kuniaru:-thinks for a second- I don't remember.

Naruto:-grins-I really don't care.

Sasuke:Usuratonkachi, -Smirks- You're very simple.

Kunairu:are you talking to me or Naru-chan?

Sasuke:The dobe. But seeing how that insult applies to the two of you, Naruto-kitsune.

Naruto:-yells nearly blowing out everyone's ears- I AM NOT AN IDOLT!

Kunairu:Sasu-chan, I hate you with all my being.

Sasuke:As do many people.

Kunairu:Like Mr.muffin man? (1)

Sasuke:Yes.

Kunairu:But, Mr.Muffin Man doesn't hate you. and neither do we.

Sasuke:You just told me that you hate me...

Kunairu:-smiling sweetly-Aww, I don't hate you. Besides, I'm pretty sure Naru-chan doesn't hate, in fact I think that the two of you could become really great friends. Or boyfriends, whichever you prefer.

Naruto and Sasuke:-blushing madly-

Kunairu:Anyways, You two better start it off right, and I'll help you if you need it. I just want to see my friends happy. -Smile, with eyes closed- Besides, You'll look good together. -Bell rings and everyone moves to leave, Sasuke and Naruto are still blushing madly Kunairu puts up a hand to stop them from leaving too soon, and the Royal Court stops hoping to catch the end of the conversation-And Sasuke-kun, I will be the one to start the thing I told you about today.-Opens eyes and grins-I love you both and besides, "The one who alows themself to fall in love, is only then truly strong." -grin fades -I want you two to feel the warmth that I once felt, and the hapiness and pure bliss that I once had. You need to be happy, even if we are still shunned by the socity that we are to help and protect. -puts up another hand to keep them from speaking- Even if we are 'monsters'(2), as they call us, we should at least be allowed to find happiness in another before we are lost to the world. Our lives should onlybe ours to have and no one sall ever take that away. I will be the one to help you both through the rough times and the good times and you will both be there to help each other when the other falls, you will both be there to rise up and help one another do the same. My only wish is that you don't feel the pain of lost as badly as I did...-During the entire thing her emotions came through her eyes and her gaze never blinked or wavered.-

Kunairu:-lets her head fall shamefully- Gomen Nasai, Let's get to class. Jairaiya will have my head if all of us are late because of my silly rants.

as they went Kunairu thought-

Kunairu's thoughts:I just hope they find the love that will be there soon. I want both of them to forget about their pasts and look toward a future with one another. I-I don't ever want to see Sasuke cry ever again...(3)

* * *

1-it's Orochimaru. I'm sorry I can't remember who wrote Orochimaru as Mr.muffin man. I do not own it, just merely borrowed. I give credit to the person I stole it from because I don't remember what fic it was and now it is stressing me out and I'm crying and Nette is about to lock me in the bathroom and allow me to yell and cuss or cry. 

2-Naruto alredy knows about the 'Talents' and most of the people can sense his talent so yeah, They'll call him Kitsune.

3-Kunairu, saw Sasuke cry and then they started to fight and yeah...All will be explained in later chapters.

* * *

A/n:this is Miran, because technally I wrote this chapter all by my self! Cheers, and sake for evewryone!! 

Nette:And I didn't help at all!

Miran:Yep! So beta-cookies to everyone!!

Nette:And Minature Kunairu-plushies, and Sasuke and Naruto-plushies!

Miran:The fox(Kyuubi) ones are mine!

Nette:And the Raccons(Gaara) are mine!!

Miran:Please review or I'll cry...Starts bawling her eyes out.

Nette:Hands her a bottle of sake Here drink this. It'll help you calm down.

Miran:drinks all of it before passing out

Nette:Please review I don't want to deal with my crying roommate. She's so troublesome. I'll have to lock her in the bathroom or outside if she keeps crying like normal...


	7. Naruchan Makes a pretty girl

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:Yo! This is Nette. I'm writing this chapter.

Miran:I love you all!!!

Nette:Save that for you wonderful boyfriend, Neko.

Miran:I'm glad you agree. Swoons But I would have prefered it if he was bi.

Nette:Why so you can watch him with a camcorder? Thinks for a second then nosebleed That would be hot! Pluggs up her nose

Miran:I agree. I just wish he was. Oh, well, Everyone pray for me! I hope he turns Bi!

Nette:Or gay. Gets wacked on the head Itai! Fine then Bi...

Miran:Write the chapter now!

Nette: Fine if you stop hitting me I'll write the chapter!

* * *

Chapter-5 Oh, wow. Naru-chan makes a pretty girl.

"Hey you guys, the main chick, who was to play Juliet, Fell off the stage and broke her leg-" jariya started.

"I guess when Kunai-chan said 'Break a Leg', she took it literally, the stupid girl." said Itachi. (They all have this class together and took up 1/3 of the class.) Everyone laughed, because most of the girls hated her. 'I hate Jealous people.' Thought Kunairu looking at all the girls in the class.

"Oji-sama, This means that you'll have to pick another 'Juliet' Doesn't it?" Said Kunairu. The sensei in question, nodded dumbly. "Why don't you just pick someone who memorized the lines so we don't have to go through the damn audtion shit, once more." Her eyes narrowed and everyone who knew what was happening moved away, while the idolts stayed where they were. "Naruto."

"What?" Said the other blond.

"I need for you to come back stage with me for a while..." 'Oh no, Kunairu, not that.' thought sasuke, with a shocked look.

"Okay," Said Naruto. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks, and Sasu-chan, I want you to get into costume." (A/n:Thus the reason of the Jealously, Sasuke is Romeo.) he nodded and left.

Ten minutes later after Kunairu walked back stage to see Naruto, she came out holding the hand of a Gorgeous Blonde Girl.

"Come on, Naru-chan. You don't have to be shy." Coaxed Kunairu.

"But-But" when he walked out, he had on Juliet's dress, hair extensions and Makeup. Over all he looked like a beatiful girl, and Sasuke Nearly had a nosebleed just by looking at him, as did most of the people in the room.

"Sasu-chan, doesn't he look pretty?" She squeezed him and smiled.

"Ah, Hn.."Nobody caught the 'Ah' part. Except Kunairu, of course. She smiled.

"Naru-chanYou look b-tiful!"(pronounced:Be-ti-ful) Yelled Kunairu. "Anyways, You're gonna play Juliet! Okie?"

"But, I haven't decided on that yet." Said Jaraiya, pouting. "I always get the last word, besides the little dude probably doesn't know the lines of Juliet!"

"Jaraiya, When I want something, I. GET. IT." She said in a scary voice that made all the girls want to run and hide. The boys just wanted to die. Anyways, "Besides, Naru-chan said he knows most of the lines to 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakesphere. I WANT HIM TO PLAY JULIET BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT NONE OF THESE GIRLS ARE REMOTLY ABLE TO-" there was a big poof and a sharp yipping of a fox.

"SHIT!" yelled the usually stoic Uchihas and Neji. The normally laidback Kakashi Hatake and the motherly hen Iruka, who has never cussed in front of other people mind you, had yelled the same thing at the same time as the others. All this because, since Kunairu's health isn't that good, She sometimes goes into a coma like state until she changes back. And most of the time that doesn't happen for weeks.

Most of her friends were thrown into a state of panic when they saw the tiny red nine-tailed fox, when the smoke cleared. She was adoreable but didn't like being touched when she was in this form.

"Someone call Tsunade-sama, and tell her it's Nai. Sas'ke I want you to get Nai up and give her some water, and Ruka, help calm her down."

"I'm perfectly fine you guys. I just had a tiny spill." Kunairu was back in her body, but she wasn't wearing anything so her friends moved in front of her and Kept everyone from seeing anything.

A few nosebleeds later and fights, Kunairu was finally back in her clothes and the two boys were on the stage. Naruto was moving "Gracefully" in the dress, and only Kunairu caught the fact that he was nearly tripping.

'I guess this is a misson complete for the day...but I still didn't see that happening.' but unfortunally for Naruto and Sasuke, Kunairu had her prized Nikon camera. Let's just say the SasuNaru club had some intresting photos to start out with...

"KUNAIRU!" was heared all over the school as the girl in question shoot another picture with Sasuke and Naruto during the kissing scene. Both actors were beet red and pissed. And the only thought that ran through Kunairu's mind was 'RUN! and fast!' So instead of doing either she smiled and blinked.

"Oh, I'm getting some incentives for people to join my club." She said simply.

"WHAT. CLUB." asked Naruto(Who was still quite pink). Sasuke was blushing a deep bright red.

"Nothing you need to know about." Sasid Sasuke as stoicly as possible.

"Kunai-chan, stop picking on the love-birds and help us with this goddamn heavy pole!" Yelled kiba holding up the pole with Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru(A/n:That's right kiddies Shika-chan is actually doing something productive!) Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke was going to kill a dog-boy after the day was done. Anyways, Kunairu just told them to practice their lines and movements as wella s follow the script, that was put into play.

Jariya was sitting down laughing at the scene that was unfolding out on the stage(Not Shakesphere, but rather the conversation between the actors). "Kunairu-chan I want-" (Guess what happened... Right!) The bell rang. Interuppting someone for the umpteenth time! (A/n:FUCKING BELL!) Anyways, Jairya smiled and dissmissed the class. Everyone scrambled to get dressed so they could get to their next class.

Soon another "SHIT!" rang out through the entire auitorium, this time coming from a old fashioned dressed blond, And it wasn't Kunairu.

"What happened Naur-chan?" asked Kunairu softly coming in on a shirtless Naruto. Blushing heatedly she backed out the dressing room door and slamed it. "Gomennasaigomennasaigomennasaigomennasai!" She repeated those words like a mantra, to the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID MY CLOTHES GO?!?!" Yelled the blond in the room. Sasuke soon found Kunairu pressed against the wall, repeating 'gomennasai' over and over again with a red face.

This school is fucked up...Because:

-A blond haired boy ran around for the rest of the day in a dress.

-Some asshole went around stealing clothes, so half the cast wore their costumes.

-The fact that Kunairu was NAKED spread through the whole school.

-Said girl didn't care that someone had a camara(hers), and half the fanboys now had pictures of her, in underwear, posted up on their walls.

-The Uchiha brothers and Neji put very many people in the hosipitatal that day.

-And Uzumaki Naruto, was voted homecoming queen, after having been there for less than a day...(Miran:I love this school!)

* * *

The Secret-

Each and every student in Konoha Academy are gifted with unusual powers. They are all special in one way or another. they are protected from the harshness of the world because, well, everyone has bad expereances with the people they trusted with their secret. Most of the students are still going through thearpy because of it.

* * *

How Naruto Found Out-

He found out because, well, A boy threw some people in water and froze the lake over. This was all because they were flirting with a teacher whom he was going out with. (Miran:If you guess who this is, I'll give you a mention in our next chapter!) End of story.

* * *

Parents Day-

Parents day is just a day for the parents of the students to tour the school. Most of teh students are magical, so they aren't allowed outside the walls of the school. So this is a chance that mst students take to see their parents.

The families come for a week, and no one misses it, because it is their only chance, other than summer vacation, to see their pupil. For most families(like the Uchiha's and the Kakashi's) this is a dream set-up. But for others(Like the Haruno's) this is tourture.

The whole set up is to protect the kids from their peers. According to the texts that the school was based upon, "Humans are weak and greedy. They only think of themselves, and only truly love them selves." The students are protected from the harsh world so they can train themselves in their arts. (Miran:Okay getting off topic..)

Still even though these things are enforced the only week that people are let in, is Parents day. The students work their hardest ot make their loved ones happy. After all, sometimes, the selfish people get in. When that happens, most students are thrown into a mental breakdown, and start to cry.

I just hope nothing bad happens this year...like what had happened last time...

* * *

A/n:Parent's Day is terrible when the bad people get in.

Miran:It is hard on both the parents and the students. But the people it's hardest on are the two people that are most looked up upon in the school.

Nette:But we won't get into that right now. We will later.

Both:Anyways! Review okie!


	8. Homecoming and Parent's dayPart 1

Title: Are You Afraid of Falling? 

Summary: Don't you think getting through high school is hard enough without the constant worry of turning into a fox at the oddest moments? Naruto and Kunairu attend a school where unusual talents are cherished-plus they both have a powerful, forbidden fox spirit sealed inside of them. This is set in mordern day at a prestigious high school where people are beyond normal.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto though if I did...gets a bloody nose We'll leave it at that before I get blood all over my keyboard. Nervous laugh

Warnings: There might be yaoi at the end w/SasuNaru. Don't know, It might not happen if I can't portray their emotions. Plus there MIGHT be a lemon scene between the two boys..hence the rating. If not then it will be because of the language. a little OOCness too.

* * *

A/n:I've got POCKY!!!

Miran:And Dr.Pepper, and doritos, and chocolate, and cheetos, and ice cream, and chocolate chip cookies, and twizzlers.

Nette:Howareyouareyoufineiamhowaboutyoumirandaareyoufineimhyper!

Miran:It's usually me, but she's hyper.

Nette:I'M GONNA WRITE THE STORY NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Miran:Okay, I'll calm her down later.

Nette:I SAID I'M GONNA WRITE THE STORY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **PockettsFull**, **JadeStoneTheYounger**, and **Sesshy's angel 18**!

Thank you guys for reviewing and guessing! You got is right!!!!!!! Now review This chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 6-Homecoming and Parent's day-Part 1

In the middle of the hall, a blond boy was looking at the notice board.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I WAS VOTED HOMECOMING QUEEN?" Everyone heard throughout the entire school. Smiling kunairu walked toward him.

Looking at the notice board, she smiled, "So that's why you're upset. You shouldn't worry, since I told them I never wanted to be nominated for that usless title, they've been accepting guys as nominations."

"But why me?"

"You're cute. Besides, most of the school is gay. It's very common."

"Why would you tell me somrthing like that?" Naruto asked looking very freaked out.

"Well, you seemed to think it was wrog for you to be Homecoming Queen. So I decided to imform you. Sasuke-sama's gay, so is his brother and mine and, well, most of my friends." She said smiling. "Now I was sent here to tell you that we need to see Mr. Muffin Man(1)."

"Who the hell is Mr. Muffin Man?"

"Oh, It's the math teacher. I call him that because I caught him baking some muffins in Kitchen #7.(2)"

"How many fucking rooms does this fucking school have? I mean, who fucking needs 7 kitchens or 5 music rooms?"(3)

"Rich Kids." Said Gaara coming up behind us, hitting Kunairu on the head.

"Hey Gaa-chan, Ita-chan, and Kaka-nii. Where's Iru-sama?" Shrugging his shooders

"Don't know. Anyways, Gaa-chan will you go out with me?" Gaara looked at the

"No." Needless to say, Mr. Muffin Man didn't get to see the two blondes that day or for the rest of the week. They were preparing for...

* * *

-Parents DAY-

"Momma! Momma! I'm over here!" yelled a blonde girl. She was standing with a hyper blond, a silverhaired man, and two scowling ravens.

"Oh! Hello dear!" A blond woman walked toward them, and smiled. "Have you been okay?" She grabbed the younger blonde into a hug.

"Hi mother!" Said the silver haired man.

The other two stood there looking like they had two ten-meter poles stuck their asses. The last blond was sitting there looking like he liked the echange between them.

"Oh, mom this is Naruto-chan and he is one of my friends." Said the blonde girl motioning to the blond boy. He grinned and said,

"It's nice to met you, Kakashi-san." Said Naruto bowing. The Older blonde smiled and bowed back saying,

"It's nice to met you Naruto-san. What is your lst name, Kunairu forgot to mention it."

"Oh, It's Uzumaki." At the sound of Naruto's last name, she froze and turned and walked a couple feet away.

"No, you can't be Uzumaki Naruto. Then that means, your father is Uzumaki Arashi?"

She was freaking out. "Momma. Momma! Calm down!" kunairu and Kakashi were practually yelling by then. They rushed to her side and she took off. "Momma!"

"Kunairu!" Yelled Iruka. "Someone came in uninvited. The warning bells are going off near the south exit. You need to get there as fast as you can!"

"All right. All of you need to get the students into the underground shelters. NOW! Kaka-niisama, Get mom and take her into the shelter. Sasu-chan, Ita-chan, Come with me. We need to get the people away from here." (4)

They split up.

* * *

1-Miran:I love that name. 

2-Yes, Orochimaru is the math teacher because MATH IS EVIL! Oh, And he bakes Muffins for his lover, Kabuto.

3-Miran:The campus is FUCKING HUGE! I mean like 12 miles squared! I mean they have a fucking city in the walls.

4-Yes like Miran, she can take charge once in a while and can act like the genius she is to protect the people close to her. Which is why she is my best friend.

* * *

A/n:Sorry about the short chapter, I got writer's block and all I could think about was making a musical for a few of my friends.

Miran:I have to help her with that so, I can't get Hyper, which is like telling Sasuke to stop screwing Naruto.

Nette:It's not that bad.

Miran:Yes it is. I can't even get hyper with Ham! HAM NEEDS ME TO BE HYPER WHEN I TALK TO HER OR ELSE SHE WILL BE DEPRESSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette:Anyways, Review so I know how to make it better.

Miran:DON't IGNORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nette:Oh, and send me song Lyrics if you can.


	9. An IMPORTANT Author's Note

I'm going to Edit and resubmit the chapters to this fic, because looking over them I think they are like S#!T!! I really don't like the way I wrote some of them and Miranda agrees with me(For once.) So look forward to that this week. I'll also be working on the next chapter, so don't kill me.

Plus I forgot to add this in Chapter 8, It will be a four part one. First is intro(Chap.8), Next is Naruto's POV(Chap.9), Afterwards it'll be Sasuke's POV(Chap.10), And Lastly it'll go to Kunairu(Chap.11). So this will actually have a plot.

So look foward to that this summer and I'll sigh off with a message to one of my best friends and most important people who stops me from killing all of the little annoyances at skool,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAMSHIBUYA!!**

With love from,

LYNETTE&MIRANDA!

Remember to review! I wanna hear some feedback on this story!


	10. An IMPORTANT Author's Note another one

Alright I'm going to dissapear for a while because I've broken the laptop. (THIS TIME I DID IT!!) Anyways, I don't know how long it'll take to get fixed but i'll try to review still, and I'm putting "Are you afraid of falling?" Up for adolption. Please PM me if you want more info. I'll be doing all of my typing at school so it'll be very limited. SORRY!!

Lynette

PS, Miranda and I only use my Laptop to write for a specific reason. Neither of our parents check it. PSS, I love you all.


End file.
